heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019)
How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World is an animated movie produced by DreamWorks Animation and the sequel to ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' and the third and final installment of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. It is scheduled to be released on March 1, 2019. Plot One year after the events of the second film, Hiccup continues to rescue dragons with his fellow dragon riders and friends in order to bring them back to Berk and create a bustling dragon and human utopia. Unfortunately, his efforts have also resulted in the island becoming severely overpopulated with dragons. In a response to the overcrowding, Hiccup desires to find the "Hidden World", a dragons' safe haven that his late father Stoick told him about. Meanwhile, a white female Fury8 dragon, held captive by warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly as bait for him to capture Toothless for the warlords' use as an alpha. Toothless discovers the female Fury (dubbed a "Light Fury" by Astrid) in the woods around Berk and the two quickly becoming enchanted with each other; yet, the Light Fury senses Hiccup's presence (him having followed Toothless) and flees. Hiccup and Tuffnut later discover Grimmel's dragon traps in the woods. Grimmel visits Hiccup that night, but the latter has prepared an ambush to capture him; Grimmel manages to escape burning down Hiccup's house and most of Berk in the progress. In response, Hiccup rallies Berk's citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World and safety from dragon hunters. Mid-journey, the Berkians discover an island which they initially plan to rest on; soon, though, they decide to settle there, even if only temporarily. Seeing Toothless's inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Hiccup builds him an automatic tail. Upon receiving the tail, Toothless flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. Valka, on a scouting patrol, notices Grimmel's approaching army, quickly reporting back to warn Hiccup. Hiccup and the dragon riders head to capture Grimmel; yet, they fall into his trap, barely escaping. Ruffnut is captured, but irritates Grimmel until he lets her go. Unknown to Ruffnut, she has accidentally revealed the Berkians' new location, and Grimmel secretly follows her. Hiccup and Astrid search for Toothless, finding the Hidden World and seeing Toothless and the Light Fury leading the dragons there as alphas and mates. However, the two are soon discovered, with Toothless being forced to leave and take Hiccup and Astrid back to the Berkians. Hiccup realizes his people wouldn't be safe living with dragons in the Hidden World, and moreover, have no business intruding upon the dragons' home. Suddenly, Grimmel, having followed Ruffnut, appears and captures Toothless and the Light Fury. With Astrid's encouragement, Hiccup sets out with the dragon riders to stop Grimmel and his army and save Toothless, the Light Fury, and all the captured dragons. Gliding in on wingsuits, the group catch Grimmel's army off-guard, igniting a massive battle. Hiccup frees Toothless, while Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Hiccup and Toothless give chase; after a heated aerial duel, Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless midair. Hiccup, realizing he cannot save Toothless by himself, frees the Light Fury instead and implores her to save the Night Fury. Hiccup and Grimmel plummet to the ground with Hiccup fully prepared to sacrifice himself in order to save Toothless. The Light Fury, however, unexpectedly returns to save Hiccup as well while allowing Grimmel to fall to his death. The battle won, back on the island, Hiccup fully realises that the dragons will likely never be safe in the human world and that the Hidden World is where they truly belong. With great sadness, Hiccup and Toothless bid farewell to each other as all of the Berkians set their dragons free. Toothless and the Light Fury then lead the dragons to the Hidden World. Some time later, Hiccup and Astrid are married as the Berkians settle permanently onto their new island. Years later Hiccup, Astrid and their two children sail across the sea to visit Toothless, the Light Fury, and their three offspring at the edge of the Hidden World; Hiccup vows that until mankind can coexist peacefully with dragons, the dragons will stay hidden while the Berkians guard their secret. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Cate Blanchett as Valka *Craig Ferguson as Gobber the Belch *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson *Kristen Wiig as Ruffnut Thorston *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Kit Harington as Eret *F. Murray Abraham as Grimmel the Grisly *Gerard Butler as Stoick the Vast Pre-Release Information Coming Soon... Videos HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON THE HIDDEN WORLD Official Trailer 2 Pre-Release Images 2nd_HTTYD3_poster.jpg Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Films Category:Media Category:Secondary Media Category:Animated Films